Question: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{-8q}{8} - \dfrac{q}{8}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $x = \dfrac{-8q - (q)}{8}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{-9q}{8}$